The present inventions are related to systems and methods for writing information to a magnetic storage medium, and more particularly to systems and methods calibrating pre-compensation circuitry for use during a storage medium write.
Writing information to a magnetic storage medium includes generating a magnetic field in close proximity to the storage medium to be written. This may be done using a read/write head assembly as are commonly known in the art. One problem with such an approach to writing a magnetic storage medium is that the magnetic field generated during the write of a preceding bit pattern may interfere or otherwise affect a magnetic field generated during a write of a succeeding bit pattern. In particular, a magnetic field generated to write a current bit pattern may exhibit a non-linear transition shift (NLTS) caused by magnetic interactions between write-field and already written transitions. Presence of NLTS leads to data-dependent nonlinear distortions in the read back signal, causing degradation in data-recovery performance. Further, where NLTS becomes significant, the media exhibiting the NLTS may be disqualified, thus resulting in poor yield of the media. Various systems employ a write pre-compensation scheme that considers preceding bit patterns in the process of generating a magnetic field to write a succeeding bit pattern. Such systems may not operate very well.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for write pre-compensation.